


I Wander Off Into A Land

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girl Penis, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Shamir takes refuge in a class room at night to tend to her urges, not expecting Hilda to find her and insist she let her take care of her frustrations. Nor is she expecting Hilda to have a guest and wicked, dominant intentions for her either. Anonymous commission.





	I Wander Off Into A Land

"Fuck, fuck, shit, you--you didn't see anything," Shamir said, scrambling and flailing about, body rolling over so she was on her stomach and scrambling to get her pants back up, the utter surprise and worry of being caught by a student. Shamir sure as fuck knew that she wasn't supposed to have been jerking off in an empty classroom, but she was tense and the Golden Deer room should have been empty at night, not ripe for a pop-in from Hilda. "Just pretend nothing happened."

"Why would I do that?" Hilda asked, drawing closer toward Shamir. She waved her hand about to motion for the person behind her to stay, something Shamir didn't catch in her worried attempts to put her dick away and avoid being spotted and discovered. "You look like you could use a hand. Don't panic, Shamir. Turn around and show me what you're hiding." She walked steadily into the room, her ample hips swaying with a sultry glee that made Shamir ache, biting her lip as she watched the pink-haired girl advance. "Let me see that cock, I might be able to help."

"I really shouldn't be having sex with any students," Shamir said, the guilty shudder in her voice doing little to keep her from turning around and showing to Hilda her cock. A long, thick, aching dick nestled between her legs and begging for attention. "We should just forget about all of this," Shamir said. "Just pretend it didn't happ--holy shit. Why do you have those?"

Hilda held up some rope and a blindfold she'd had behind her back. "You can ask me why I have these, or you can let me tie you up and take care of you." Hilda licked her lips and watched as the usually chilly assassin's whole body melted into an aching, gooey lust that had her desperate cock throbbing and drooling a bit of pre onto the ground. "That's what I thought."

In seconds, Shamir was stripped naked and lying on top of one of the long tables in the classroom, having no idea why Hilda was coming to the room this late and why she had rope and a blindfold with her, but with her arms tied behind her back and her vision obscured, Shamir was given a taste of long-needed excitement. She usually liked to be in a dominant position, but shew was about to defile a cute noble girl and her cock was still going inside hr in the end, so what did it matter if she had to lie down and get tied up? It was so long since the last time Shamir got to fuck anything that she just needed to let it all go and take whatever she could get, shameless and careless in her descent into lust

It wasn't long before the wet, hot embrace of a mouth wrapped around the head of Shamir's cock. "Fuck," she groaned, melting under the blissful relief of giving up everything to this pleasure, whole body relaxing under the sudden pressure that followed. Up and down the head rocked, a hungry mouth seeking her pleasure and her adoration without shame, inducing within Shamir sensations she felt beholden to, lost to, craving so badly that she couldn't bear this needy and unraveling descent into hunger. It was a plunging wreck of sensation too potent to deal with, and all Shamir wanted was to allow it to happen.

This was world class head. A cock sloppily, adoringly servicing her cock brought Shamir pleasures that held her tightly, left her aching with something that she felt long without. too long without. She struggled and shuddered under these dawning desires, a feeling of pure acceptance and want that kept her melting on the table. The sloppy and not so silent treatment left Shamir pretty thrown, not having expected Hilda to be so good at sucking cock, but she was capable and certain of herself now in ways that kept Shamir hanging on for more, desperately seeking all the sensation she could get from this mess of pleasure. It was too much to deal with, but Shamir welcomed it, accepted it, moaning in deepening swells of confused and hazy desire from which she could accept this bliss. Nothing about this had to make sense or be normal. It felt better for the fact it wasn't.

The pleasure kept up, a steady pace driving Shamir slowly into the grasp of something untamable and uncontrollable, something urging her to give in even when she didn't yet fully understand what she was doing. "You're really good at this, Hilda," Shamir moaned. "I didn't expect a lazy noble to be such a good cocksucker, but you're doing great." She shot back in her own attempt to save face and keep some modicum of control over the situation, even though she was slipping deeper and deeper with each second to the thrall of sloppy oral indulgence, Hilda sucking on her cock faster, needier, driving Shamir up the wall. She let out all manner of moans and shivers and whines that felt so unlike herself, so expressive and vocal, breaking down all the tense and taut barriers that kept Shamir contained and tidily shut up. It wasn't easy to open up and she didn't really know how to handle the fact that she was being torn right open by Hilda like this.

The devoted work of a hungry mouth kept the assassin sinking in deeper, aching, heaving, shoulders tightening up and spine arching back. All Shamir got in response to all her words and appreciative remarks was the sloppy, enduring sucking sounds that kept her feeling tense and like she wasn't able to get any grounding. It was such a dizzy, ecstatic rush of pleasure, and Shamir didn't know how to handle it, but she knew she wanted more, sinking ever deeper into this weirdness and this desire, frustrated by how easy it was to give herself to these needy rushes of pleasure, desire driving something messier in the throes of her release. "I'm going to cum, Hilda, I'm going to cum! Fuck, this is amazing, I've never--what?" Everything stopped dead, Shamir stuck with her hips up in the air, bottom lip trapped firmly between her teeth, breath hitching, and her cock suddenly cold, untouched, and throbbing in such ragged desperation that she felt she was going to lose her mind. 

Shamir let out gasps of frustration and worry, hips rising up in agony, thrusting, seeking something. Anything. She didn't get it, before a hand tugged the blindfold away from her eyes and revealed to Shamir the depraved truth of what was going on.

Hilda stood over her with a twisted smile and her fat cock drooling with pre, while down on the table, Marianne had strands of spit connecting her lips to Shamir's cock. "Surprise," Hilda said, before sitting her balls right down onto Shamir's lips, straddling her head and applying her weight with perfect, wicked firmness. "You didn't really think I'd fuck you myself, did you? Oh gods no, I'd never suck anyone's cock, you get my pet instead. Isn't her mouth so good? I've been training her all week to worship my cock, and we were coming here for another lesson before you interrupted us."

Shamir couldn't say anything in response, shivering and struggling in confusion and weird worry while trying to avoid the heavy balls pressing against her lips, not wanting to suck on them. Hilda continued, "So now, we're going to edge you a little while. I bet you thought you were a top, and isn't that funny. Marianne?'

"Of course," Marianne said, grabbing Shamir's legs and pushing them up, going past the assassin's cock and balls to dive in and begin to slither her tongue against her ass hole.

Shamir shook under that attention, leg kicking about wildly out into the air, muffled curse words making Hilda laugh louder. "An anal virgin, by the sound of it! Oh, this is even better. Never had your ass hole played with before, Shamir? Because I'm going to wreck it with my cock." Hilda laughed, slapping it down onto Shamir's face. 'I don't even need to say it's bigger, you can already see. But I'm going to say it; it's bigger, and you're going to be my new bitch. Just like Marianne, you're going to start pleasing me whenever and however I tell you to, and you're going to love it.

The tongue slithering and probing about against her ass hole brought on a lot of messy and complicated feelings, the likes of which Shamir had really never dealt with before. She wasn't able to grasp them or understand the pressure that came with all of this, the weird and hazy rushes of heat and weirdness that tugged at her and left her hungry, left her wanting to succumb. She was a top through and through, and yeah, her ass had never been so much as fingered. Shamir was a fucking top! There was nothing toppy about this though, as she struggled against her bindings, Marianne licking her ass and teasing her cock with her fingers, trying to rile her up.

"Don't bother fighting it," Hilda said, sitting down harder and bringing her cock head to rest against Shamir's lips and forcing its way inside her mouth, fighting the archer's stubbornness to get what she wanted. "Marianne is going to edge you but I'm not going to let you cum. You won't cum without my cock balls deep in your ass, Shamir, and you're going to have to beg for it." More deranged giggling, more twisted and wicked, misplaced venom. There was so much here that left Shamir dizzy and confused, struggling to understand how to make sense of this situation and how to control herself, losing ground to the chaos and the hunger and a feeling of complete desperation, a surrender so whole and so wicked that she wouldn't be able to recover from it.

Marianne's tongue pushed deep into Shamir's virgin hole, and Shamir had never known how sensitive her ass hole was until it received that expert tonguing. The pleasure left Shamir's cock throbbing, twitching, ready to blow again just from being rimmed, but once more, Marianne drew back, spit strands leaving a mark on her ass hole as the quiet and tired-looking girl drew up and away from her cock, leaving Shamir to suckle on the head of Hilda's dick. She wasn't an oral virgin, having a bit of confidence in sucking another girl off, but she wasn't about to say as much.

Hilda drew her cock back though, smirking and teasing, grabbing a handful of black hair. "Do you want to cum now, little bitch?" Hilda asked.

"Let me go," Shamir scowled, only to end up gagging down a big cock again.

"Wrong answer. Try again in a minute. Marianne, throat her."

Just as Shamir had Hilda's cock punishing the lining of her throat with wild and relentless thrusts, Shamir's cock disappeared down Marianne's throat, past her lips and into the spasming, punishing embrace of pure aggression, leaving Shamir with no recourse but utter surrender, dizzy and lost and hot as she tried her best to make sense of this all and failed miserably. Nothing about this situation was meant to be made sense of it, but for a pent-up and desperate Shamir, the dizzying heights this situation rapidly climbed to made for something too hot and wild to believe. Everything just kept happening, driving on pleasure as fierce as intense as she could have ever imagined, mutinous students leaving her helpless.

Marianne choked on Shamir's cock with a readiness and a composure that Shamir most certainly did not have in turn slobbering and gagging all over Hilda's cock, drool bubbling around her lips as the punishment that came with Hilda's eager and reckless motions ensured Shamir could do nothing to stave this madness off. All the while, over the sounds of two girls choking on cock, was Hilda ever loud and smug. "You're going to make a real nice bitch, too. I'd love a plaything with some attitude; Marianne is nice, but she just does whatever I want. You need to be broken first, that's going to make this much more fun!" Wild strokes kept the pressure hard and hot, ensuring nothing passed. "Make sure you don't let her cum, Marianne! Pull back when it's time."

Doing exactly as she was told, Marianne didn't let Shamir cum, drawing away and leaving the archer to thrash and groan under the swell of utter frustration that followed. Everything remained completely in Hilda's hands, as she pulled her cock back from Shamir's mouth, not even needing to ask her question; if Shamir begged, she begged.

"Go to hell," Shamir snarled back, but it didn't have the fire she wished it did, and as Hilda smacked her slick and wet cock against her face, she felt completely lost now to this madness. In response came fingers probing up Shamir's ass, a couple digits reaching into her and filling her, making her yell out in startled but excited pleasure.

"Marianne is now fingering your ass, and she's going to zero in o just the right places to touch you. You're going to feel it right up against your prostate, and you'll get to learn how good it feels to put your ass to use."

"I'm fine just fucking the attitude out of a prissy noble bitch, personally." Shamir tried to scowl, but once more, she found herself incapable of fighting off the reality of this situation. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't capable. Something truly helpless took hold of her now. 'Why not roll off the table and let me show you?" But a moan tore up through her scowl as Marianne's fingers did indeed home in on a bundle of nerves inside her that she had never paid any mind to before, and she was amazed by the rush of something so powerful that surged through her, made her heave and hiss and give in completely.

"What was that?" Hilda asked, rubbing her cock all over Shamir's face. "Sounded like a moan. Sounded like a stuck-up anal virgin feeling someone touch her where she craves it for the first time. Maybe you're realizing you're a bottom after all, hm? Feeling those fingers must be awakening all kinds of things in you, and just think; it;'s not even as good as my cock is. Look at this big, fat slab of girl meat. It can be in there instead, thrusting, hitting you so hard and so deep every time. You'll cum so hard you won't be able to think. Just imagine how good Marianne's fingers feel, and imagine how great my cock will be."

That was a compelling argument. Infuriating, but as Shamir melted under the pressure and focus of this situation, it was also deeply convincing, as she shivered under the deepening swells of chaos, wanting so badly to understand but given no way to. She just ached and heaved and endured all the senseless attention and focus that kept her falling deeper into the thrall of something too fierce to deal with. She wasn't able to handle it, but it was within all of that excitement that everything just clicked.

Again, Marianne didn't let her cum. She watched Shamir's cock closely, teasing and toying with her, only to pull sharply back without warning, to leave Shamir deflating and aching again. It was the fourth time she'd been edged and she was just totally fucking lost now. "Fine, okay! Okay, I'll beg. Fuck me. Roll me over, stick me with your cock, fuck my ass and pound me senseless with that huge thing, I'll admit, I want to feel it, just fucking destroy me!" She had no patience left. No composure. Shamir gave in to all of it and she gave in hard, a shivering mess craving whatever she could get, and a wicked, giggling Hilda saw raw opportunity now in everything before her.

Shamir ended up rolled onto her knees and her face, arms still locked behind her back, cheek flush against the table. She had no way to control this downward spiral now as Hilda got in place behind her, grabbed hold of her hips and remarked, "What a nice ass. A perfect bottom bitch bubble butt." With one powerful thrust, Hilda drove herself into Shamir from behind, making the assassin hiss and curse and growl in punished fervor as the big cock stretched out her virgin hole viciously, hardly the kind of dick that anyone should have had their first anal experience with, but there was no time now to control herself as Shamir struggled and spiraled all the way down into chaos.

"It's too much," Shamir gasped, but she didn't exactly mean that in a way that asked Hilda to stop Each firm and powerful thrust filled Shamir's virgin hole, treated it to sensations she had never felt before, sensations that she just had to give in to and learn through, dizzily succumbing to the throbbing mess of pleasure too powerful and bizarre to make any sense of. She needed it, giving up to this whole mess and submitting for the first time in her life to pleasures that just had to follow.

"Hey old bitch, come lick my ass while I break in my new bitch!" Hilda sneered and snickered as Marianne obediently shoved her face into Hilda's plump ass, spreading her cheeks out and starting to make out with her tight, pink back door just like she had with Shamir's. Marianne was nothing if not faithful, and she did everything she was told by her verbally abusive domme, given to the chaos and surrender of whatever the fuck Hilda asked for. Such was her station, and she was proud of this pressure, insane and weird as it all was; she had no choice here but to go for it and give in, to delve into the weirdness of a situation totally removed from reason or decency, all for the sake of tending to her desires.

It left Hilda feeling like a queen, stuffing Shamir's ass up front while Marianne obediently rimmed her from behind. It was all perfect, all a steady and messy building of all the most frenzied pleasures and desires that Hilda could seize. Her cockiness was growing out of control, and the perfect coincidence of stumbling in on Shamir jerking off brought her a second plaything, one who completely broke down and gave in under the wicked touch imposing upon her pure submission.

Shamir, to her credit, was done for. Gasping and trembling under the pressure of raw submission, she learned all new pleasures and feelings beyond sense, a shivering mess giving herself up with continued, heaving desire to this pleasure. She didn't have any way to deal with it all, didn't know how to control herself, just succumbing deeper and weirder through her hunger and her need. Hilda's cock brought on so many new feelings that Shamir just wasn't equipped to handle, her cock throbbing and aching, drooling pre all over the table top, utterly untouched, downright neglected. And yet, Shamir felt great, Hilda's fat cock pounding into her, filling and stuffing her with a ferocity that touched all new places. She didn't know how to handle it, but Shamir guiltily loved every second of having her ass destroyed.

"Pound my guts," she slurred, drunk on the huge cock ruining her, confused and dizzy, all while Hilda got the royal treatment, hunching further over her, desperate and driven by pure desire and aggression proving too insane to handle. "Fuck, fine, you win. This is amazing! I need it!"

Hilda snickered and laughed, hammering forward, each shove back pressing her round ass tight against Marianne's face. Everything was centered on her now, with a tongue and an ass hole tending to her every need and desire completely, and she was unafraid of pushing on with wicked, punishing glee, making the most of a situation totally removed from sense. It was almost too good to be true. "Finally I've found someone to keep my cock warm while I get my ass licked. Marianne's done a good job, but she's only one bitch. I needed a second, and I'm sure now that you're hooked on my dick you'll want plenty more of it."

Shamir didn't reply with much more than moans. It was really all she could do here, struggling and shivering under the madness of getting fucked for the first time, learning the pleasures that she needed and finding that she actually loved being robbed of control and fucked, tied up and used, dominated. It was a bit shameful to learn, given the embarrassing terms of it, but on the other hand, edged four times and then fucked raw was a sort of place where Shamir was ready to take anything. She just heaved and wriggled, almost incapable of speaking clearly before her cock simply erupted.

After being teased and denied so much, Shamir's release was always going to be a mess, always going to be a gooey, hot eruption of cum blasting all over the table, leaving complete mess in its wake. Shaking under the firm belief everything about this felt just amazing, Shamir moaned and heaved and gave in to all of it, utterly lost, eyes rolling back as pleasure took hold inside of her so powerfully that she immediately and powerfully understood everything. She was hopeless now, and the utter heat of this situation made for pleasure too powerful and wanton to handle. The pleasure only became even more intense when Hilda blew her load in her, moaning, "I'm signing my ownership over you by painting your insides white!" as she held in snug and shameless, Marianne still licking her ass the whole way through.

Shamir knew as she lingered and trembled on the table that she'd crossed over into madness, about to profess herself as a plaything for a student. But as Hilda grabbed her hair and barked her order, all Shamir could do was moan, "I'm yours," and seal her own fate to this lust.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
